A Winter Without Snow
by LornaWinters
Summary: For BewilderedFemale and Condiotti's Labyrinth Winter Writing Challenge. It's nearly Christmas, and Sarah wonders where all the snow went. She meets a Romulan named Centurion Bochra, who is lost. Jareth doesn't like him, and decides to take matters into his own hands!


**I'm not a huge Labyrinth fan, but BewilderedFemale asked me to write this. She also deserves the credit for the idea of adding in Centurion Bochra. I've only seen the movie once, so I never thought I could write a story about it. Thanks, Miss Bewildered, for once again helping me to expand my horizons! **

**Yeah, I know it's kind of out there, y'all, but it _is_ a Labyrinth story... This is my first try, so go easy on me!**

"A Winter Without Snow"

Sarah stepped out onto the sidewalk. She was on her way to go ice skating. It was nearly Christmas, but as of yet, there had been no snow. Her younger brother, who was now old enough to go along, skipped gleefully behind her.

"But how can we skate if there isn't any ice, Sarah?" he asked. Though he wasn't old enough to remember the previous winter very vividly, he had a basic grasp of logical facts.

"That's why we're going to the skating rink, remember?" Sarah tried not to be annoyed with him. He didn't know any better, after all. She just would rather have gone with her friends instead of being stuck babysitting—again. But she bit her lip, for she remembered what happened the last time she complained. "It's just all wrong..." she whispered to herself.

"Yes, it is wrong," said a man sitting on a bench she was passing. Once she actually saw him, she realized that he looked so strange—like Jareth the Goblin King! And yet, he wasn't Jareth. He had similar facial features, but his hair was dark. And it was trim and proper, unlike Jareth's wild mane that made her heart flutter just as wildly.

The man was holding a mysterious mechanical device, and waving it all around. "According to these readings," he said, "there should be a great deal of snow. I can't explain what's happening."

Sarah's eyes were wide with fear, and she protectively held her little brother behind her. "Are you a goblin?" she dared to ask.

"What's a 'goblin'?" he said, looking up from his gadget.

She relaxed a little, since he didn't seem threatening. "I'm sorry, it's just that...well, I'm Sarah. And this is my little brother, Toby."

The man stood up and straightened his silver tunic. "You may address me as Centurion Bochra."

"How did you get here?"

"As much as I loath admitting it," he answered, "I don't know. You see, I'm lost."

"Oh." Sarah couldn't help but feel sorry for the fellow. "Well," she said carefully, "would you like to come ice-skating with us?"

Bochra paused awkwardly for a moment. He didn't look like he wanted to go indulge in what he considered to be child's play. "I," he began, changing his tone when he saw her expectant expression, "have nothing better to do. Very well."

"Follow us, Mr. Bochra!" said Toby.

They continued down the sidewalk to the skating rink. Bochra held his hands behind his back and followed them. Sarah could tell he felt a little foolish.

"So, if you don't mind my asking...just what are you anyway? If you're not a goblin, that is?"

Bochra held his chin up proudly. "I'm a Romulan, my lady. What did you think I was—no, never mind. I remember: a goblin." He smiled wryly.

Sarah wanted to ask him what a "Romulan" was, but he seemed to be annoyed by her questions, so she thought better of it. She knew he was in a stink because he was lost, and she knew that feeling all too well. A sense of deja vu welled up in her heart. It hadn't been so long ago when she was in Bochra's shoes, racing against time through that horrible labyrinth. It was driven even farther home by the fact that this Romulan reminded her of that mysterious and terrible king who was responsible for putting her there.

Ironic though it was, a part of her longed to see him again. He was so regal and elusive, just like the hero in her play—and in her secret dreams. Try as she might, she couldn't seem to put him out of her mind, consciously or unconsciously. How could she? She knew he sometimes watched her. Every so often, she would catch a glimpse of that eerie white owl outside her bedroom window.

Before long, they arrived at the skating rink. It was dead. Since there was no snow, people just didn't seem to consider going skating. The employees were all hanging around, doing nothing. When the girl at the booth saw them, her face lit up. And then she saw Bochra. Sarah had no idea how she was going to explain him. But fortunately, the girl was too polite to actually say anything.

Guessing that Bochra didn't have any money, Sarah went ahead and paid for him.

Apparently, he hadn't realized that skating would have a cost. "Thank you, Sarah," he said, somewhat humbled.

"You can return the favor by being more cheerful," she said.

Bochra straightened again. "As you wish." He finally started to lighten up.

"Watch me!" Toby squealed as he skated off effortlessly.

The Romulan shook his head. "I don't think I can do that..."

"Me, neither," Sarah agreed.

After they put on their skates, they gingerly pushed away from the side. Bochra clearly hadn't done it before, so he didn't last long. He fell right on his behind. Sarah couldn't help but laugh at him. The Romulan glared back at her. Then he saw that she meant no harm, and found himself laughing with her.

And then a bright light blinded him.

"It's the Zamboni machine!" Toby screamed. "Look out!"

"Bochra!" Sarah cried.

Just in time, he managed to slide out of the way.

On the steering wheel, sat a white owl. It flew up into the air, circling around the rink. Then it landed right next to Sarah. She gasped as it morphed into the form of Jareth.

"You!" she hissed.

"Is that how you greet me, my dear?" he asked, genuinely hurt, "After all these years? You are so cruel, Sarah." He held his hand to his heart.

"_I'm_ cruel?" she said angrily, "You almost ran over Bochra with the ice machine!"

"Oh, is that his name?" he said thoughtfully. "Sarah, don't you realize that everything I have done was for you?"

Bochra shook his head disapprovingly. "Who is this freak? You know him?"

Sarah felt her temper rise. "He is not a freak!" she snapped defensively, before she caught herself. She held her hand over her mouth, but it was too late. The words had already escaped.

Jareth smiled deviously. "Then you _do_ care for me, my fair Sarah. I knew it!" he exclaimed in ecstasy, reaching toward the sky. The clouds above grew dark and menacing, whirling around like a maelstrom as he laughed.

Then he turned to Bochra once more. "YOU! Don't belong here!" With a wave of his hand, Bochra disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"What have you done to him?" Sarah demanded.

"Don't fear," said the Goblin King, "I only sent him back to his own time. I promise I didn't harm him."

Sarah eyed Jareth suspiciously, but she could see that he was telling the truth.

"Now, my enchanting Sarah," he said, almost gently, as he moved closer to her. "I have come to tell you that I cannot go on without you. You don't know how you've tormented me. You _must_ come back with me and become my queen." His eyes were intense and filled with desire.

Sarah held her breath. It was just like in her dreams. He was reaching out to her, beckoning her to come with him and fulfill what she knew to be her destiny. She was tempted almost beyond control. And yet...she wasn't ready. "I can't," she swallowed.

Jareth nodded sadly. To her surprise, he accepted her answer. "I keep forgetting that you are still young, my sweet. But you will come back to me some day. In the meantime, I have a gift for you."

It was then that Sarah noticed it was snowing. The beautiful particles of lace were gently falling all around them.

The Goblin King took her hand and kissed it. "Goodbye, my queen. We will see each other again soon." With that, he shifted back into his owl form and flew away into the distance.

Sarah felt her heart sink as she watched him go. That was why it hadn't snowed. It was because Jareth was too sad to make it happen. But now he was content again, and she would be, too. They would see each other again. And next time, she would be ready.

**Fin**


End file.
